


Crawling back to you

by icecreamlism



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Crybaby Alex, Enemy Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamlism/pseuds/icecreamlism
Summary: When Alex broke up with Thomas, it's the worst.But everytime they are drunk, they keep calling for each other.





	Crawling back to you

**Author's Note:**

> I wish this could be a long story as long as I can try. Hope you enjoy and sorry for all the mistakes!
> 
> Title from Arctic Monkeys song - Do I wanna know? lyrics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have warned, this may gone OOC and has a lot of ham crying bc I love crybaby ham, sue me.

It was a mistake that Alexander found Thomas with a random girl name Millie from their college. Their huge fight was since that moment. Alexander was gone for 2 hours and Thomas found him crawling on some guy's lap on the bleacher. The _**worst**_ revenge.

"What you think you're doing?!"

"I'm doing what that fucking bitch is goin' to do!"

"Watch your mouth, Alex." He frowned, Alexander always swear a lot, but this is to a girl! Really?

_You are fucking dumb._ Alex thought with all his anger. He could feel his eyes hotter and tears start falling, but he didn't care. Thomas wouldn't care it too. Fuck this!

"Fine, we're no longer boyfriend, and I fucking hate you!"

He threw a punch at his suddenly ex-boyfriend's face before walk away and slam a door behind him with a lot of tears on his face.

"Go away! I don't wanna see your face anymore, bitch.." Thomas whispered to the closed door, not sure if he really wanted Alexander to hear that, or if he really want to said that. Damn, what would he say to Laf? His little twin is one of Alexander's best friend.

Thomas sighed before call his forever best mate, James Madison, to pick him up to their favorite bar.

Even that is a place that he met Alexander Hamilton for the first time.

 

—

 

"So- you broke up with Alexander?" That was a question from his best friend, James Madison. Thomas rolled his eyes, biting his lips with anger.

"Yes. Fuck him, I don't care," he growled. But as a closet friend Thomas ever has, James could tell that he definitely care. Thomas always cares about Alexander Hamilton, maybe too much care.

"If you say so," James shrugged. "Is this the reason you cheated on him with that girl?"

Thomas kept quiet for a while, "...Yes! He was an asshole, so, I bored and went out with Millie, Ok?"

That was all a lie. James sighed as he think that, but chose not to say it.

"I hate that girl."

"You hate my every girlfriend, or boyfriend."

"I like Alexander better."

"Don't say his name again!" Thomas hissed.

"Okay," James replied. "If you really want that, Thomas."

All of Thomas's respond is silence.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always gift~  
> #kxzfic


End file.
